


A Perfect Virus

by MrsSarabiHolmes



Series: 00Q Requests and Oneshots [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsSarabiHolmes/pseuds/MrsSarabiHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is a CEO of a classy company and Q is the IT worker and something happens... Will this lead to more? AU. 00Q.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Perfect Virus

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt requested by fearlessandproud on Tumblr and is the second work in my series of 00Q fanfictions. I hope you like it! :)  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the basis for this idea, but I do own its writing it and development, my writing style, and the representation I make of these characters. Besides that, I own nothing of it.

It was another one of those days, nothing more: nothing neither better nor worse. And James liked it that way. Although sometimes he enjoyed a good dose of challenge and adrenaline, he preferred when things went well. He sighed, turning to look out his office’s wide window facing the street from the 20th and last floor of the building he owned. James readjusted his black suit and pale blue tie – like his eyes – before he focused his attention on his wristwatch and fiddled with it, a small victorious smile on his lips. He had made his fortune in watches – his own brand: the MI6. For as long as he could remember, James had always had a keen interest in watches, silver and gold, secrets, spy movies, gadgets, useful information and a pinch of action in his everyday life. Because a life without means, purposes and intense sensations was boring and he wasn’t aiming for it nor did he wish it to anyone. So, in his early 20s, James had invented the MI6 watch – he reckoned the name sounded much like a codename or something that resembled a code secret agents would use. At 26, he was granted his potent and at 30 he became millionaire and bought this whole building for his company. But what was so special about that watch?! Well, it had many innovative features such as an integrated time-zone switcher, a recording device, a calendar and a tiny notepad with the stylus stuck inside a small compartment on the left side for the left-handed and on the right side for the right-handed. His ingenuity as well as his constant desire to feel like an agent from the movies had allowed him to become the leader in the field. James swore he’d had been a special agent or something similar in another life…

Now 20 years later from when he began the creation of his watch, he was prosperous, and yet something was missing: love. Mind you, he had had crushes, flings, ephemeral relationships, but none that really mattered… No one had truly won his heart. He had never loved anyone enough to want neither to share his life with them nor to make him open his heart. James sighed and observed the outside life far below on the ground for a few more seconds, his hands now into his trousers’ pockets, before walking to his desk, looking resigned. Now was time to work. Still standing, he turned on his home computer screen and nonchalantly moved the mouse. His clear blue eyes widened as he heard a high-pitched sound coming from the machine. A warning message using up the whole screen popped up: a virus was attacking the system! James’ heartbeat increased as he shook the mouse harder and more rapidly. Nothing! He muttered a curse. This was the kind of challenge he didn’t enjoy and could have done without. He shook his head, grumbled something, then gave in and called the IT department. A young man picked up – his voice was firm but mildly amused and sweet, a combination James found attractive.

‘’Hello! What can I do for you, sir?’’                                                              

‘’I’m having a problem with my computer. Send me your best technician.’’

‘’Of course, sir! Right away!’’

‘’Thank you.’’

James hung up. Even though he was still bothered by his computer’s being hacked or something (Hey! His job was to invent new watch models and to manage the company, not how to type a few computing codes and magically make the problems disappear! ITs were employed for this – not him.) He couldn’t help being curious towards the guy. He was eager to meet him and see how the young man with the interesting voice was like. Plus, he was certain the technician would easily find his way to James’ office without any clear indication: everyone working for the MI6 company was taught, at the beginning of their employment, to recognize the appearing number 555 as the Boss’ and the Boss’ only and also where his office was located (on the 20th floor, second door to the left). It was mandatory.  

Q, which was the ITs’ nickname for him (they called him the Quartermaster, A.K.A Q, since he was the best of their unit), hung up and nibbled at his lower lip as he headed for the door. In his five months of employment (he was new at the company), he had been called to many places in the building and repaired numerous technological devices, machines, programs, protocols (he even invented some unusual and failsafe ones that proceed in wiping the memory if there were any attempt to access certain files certain people preferred to keep secret or private – he had in mind to sale them to his boss when he’d be done tweaking them in a few days), and computers, but never once had he been called to the administrator’s office before – this was the first time and he had to admit he was a bit stressed, which was much unlike him seeing how he was usually so self-confident. Moreover, he had caught glimpses of Mr. Bond here and there as he made his way to meetings and such and had heard good things about his employer, even though he was well-known for his pragmatic and cold behaviour. Needless to say that each time the man would pass by him he’d crane his neck so as to get a better look at him – he couldn’t deny his obvious attraction to his boss (sexuality had never been an issue to him). Their first meeting – his job interview – was fresh in his memory as if it were yesterday; he could remember how they verbally tried to outwit the other, the childishly small bickering, the snarky replies, and how they had teased each other about Q’s young age that wasn’t a proof of lack of competence and James’ old age and experience that meant he mostly only had to make decisions. Because every now and then a decision had to be made. Plus, he hadn’t forgotten how much fun he had had doing. And he was certain that, somehow, his boss had enjoyed it too – Q had noticed his smirk after he had shaken his hand for his recruitment.

The young man arrived in front of the elevator, which was slowly closing, and quickly slipped in. He looked around, a little smile of pride hanging on his lips, but there was no one else than him to be in awe before his swift exploit. His smile dropping, he pushed on the last button after the door had closed. He cleared his throat then laced his fingers together in front of his crotch as the elevator started moving up. Whilst it stopped here and there to allow people from different floors to get in and out, Q couldn’t help (between the ‘’hellos’’ he received and offered with a polite smile on), but wonder what was wrong with 007’s computer (people from IT had given him that nickname after they began noticing that Mr. Bond usually left work at 00:07 AM, and then it had spread up the floors so now everyone was using it behind his back) and how come the _boss_ needed his help. Well, it seemed that, after all, being older and the boss weren’t guarantees for being skilled at everything! How comfortingly pleasant: he’d certainly use it to his advantage whilst discussing with him. And perhaps Bond’d even like it – maybe even they would get too heated up and something could happ--- The usual noise that came with reaching one’s desired floor tore him away from his reverie. Nope. It seemed that no matter how much he’d want to, his dirty thoughts would never happen – even the elevator tried to stop him. Just his luck to fancy his boss whom he rarely saw and even less talked to! The slender man sighed and stepped out, then quickly groomed himself, standing all alone in the wide corridor, before making his way to the office.

James turned round from before the window just in time to see the IT walking up to his office through his glass walls. His eyebrows knit at the sight – the boy seemed young to be a technician… Never mind! He needed his computer back into working order soon so he’d give the kid a chance. He saw his employee press his lips together in what appeared to be a tight smile; the day was promising to be a long one… The guy was very young, indeed! Maybe even too much…

‘’I didn’t know we now employed kids,’’ said James as he opened the door and Q past him by, walking into his office as though it were no big deal.

‘’Much like I was unaware bosses weren’t even _informed_ about how to do more with a computer than simply move the mouse and look pretty all day. I’d bet they wish it could act as spies’ tools from the movies and books,’’ replied Q in a casual tone, but with a snarky smile on as he glanced over his shoulder.

James’ eyes widened as a slight and involuntary shiver ran up his spine. Oh how he would recognize this peculiarly arrogant smile anywhere! He smirked slowly as he remembered perfectly _who_ that young man was – he hadn’t forgotten the day he had walked in for an interview and how entertaining their bickering had been (finally someone with whom he could have wit contests!), nor his employing the young man despite his youth. On a side note, it seemed some of his employees called him ‘’Q’’… Interesting. He walked up to stop beside Q who was leaning over his leather chair to tapping away at the keyboard, checking things like only an IT would. He let his gaze roam over Q’s face, taking in every detail of it (he was used, as a boss, to observe in order to choose the best): the upward curve of his seemingly soft lips, his warm but intelligent clear blue eyes behind classy black-rimmed glasses, his short and dark wavy hair, and his everlasting teasing air that probably came with being a handsome smartass. He wondered how it’d taste if he kissed him…

‘’Ah! I see,’’ exclaimed Q, with a smug expression, as he clicked on a few keys and straightened up to face his boss. ‘’It seems you’ve caught an average virus – Nothing I can’t handle. Though, it’s not found on any ordinary website… I’ve started the repair process; it will only take a short while. What do you do all day, by the way?’’

Q raised an interrogative eyebrow, curious – even if he was certain of his ideas about that topic… - to learn about Bond’s surfing habits. Meanwhile, James made a condescending sound as he stepped closer to the young man, staring at him teasingly.

‘’Oh, you know, I sit there looking all pretty as I make big decisions that influence our future,’’ he answered complacently, hands still in his pockets.

Q grinned, a low chuckle escaping his thin lips. ‘’At least you’re aware of what little you do – it proves how age isn’t a guarantee of competence.’’

They held each other’s gaze, as if some secret understanding was passing between them as well as an unsaid challenge of which one of them would give in first and look away. A tingling sensation ran up Q’s spine and arms making his hairs stand on their ends as his boss exhaled loudly yet softly. James approached him slowly, eyes roaming over his face before fixing on his lips. Q, pulse rising and sweat starting to bead on his forehead at their sudden proximity, opened wide eyes and staggered backwards until his lower back painfully hit the side of the desk. He couldn’t suppress a groan, which made James smirk mischievously.

‘’Erm… I…’’ Q glanced back nervously to see what had put an end to his strategic retreat, then stared in disbelief at James’ icy blue eyes. ‘’Mr… Mr. Bond, I---‘’

‘’We have a while you said, didn’t you?’’ James whispered. His narrowed eyes gleamed with determination and subtle lust as his left hand was getting closer and closer to the IT’s cheek. Q blushed (hardly), speechless as he observed the scene, feeling like a stranger in his own life. He couldn’t believe it! What he had wished and dreamed for at night since he had begun working for this daring company – more than he could ever be – and his eyes had been laid on this handsome man. He had had fantasies but never had he desired someone that much before. Now, excitation was taking over him and making his hands tremble. He stiffened out of unease and expectation. His breath was shaky, his slightly opened mouth suddenly dry, his thoughts were all fuzzy almost as if his mind had gone silent at once and sweat trickling slowly down his temples. It was happening. Not in a dream nor in a fantasy, no. It was really happening – he could hear his heart hammering against his chest. And all this because of a silly virus James’ computer had caught.

Thank you, virus!

Then… Bliss showed itself. James’ lips were onto his and, without thinking, Q’s hand went to rest gently on the back of his boss’ neck (like James’ right hand did to Q whilst his left was cupping the IT’s cheek), his fingers playing softly with his hair. Their kiss was passionate and literally breathtaking. Nothing floated on their minds besides their need to simply keep going. Whether it lasted seconds or minutes, they didn’t know. One thing was certain, though: they had no wish for it to stop. However, a shrill noise echoed for a short moment and distracted them – they both broke the kiss at the same time and stared at the computer; Q’s wide eyes showed surprise and unease whilst James frowned, disappointed and irritated that it had to end so soon because of _this_.

‘’Well… Erm…’’ began Q before clearing his throat and straightening up. ‘’It appears the repair’s done; you can now go about your _pretty_ business again.’’

James snorted and smirked. ‘’Wait!’’ he exclaimed as the flushed young man was making his way out of his office. Bond went to his desk, picked out a professional card of a little card holder’s stand, then wrote something on it. Suddenly looking all serious, he walked to Q and handed the card to him.

‘’In case you need anything… ‘’ he said with a wink before spinning on his heel. Q mumbled a shy thank you then exited the room.

James, sniggering under his breath and filled with pride and naughty interest, put his hands back into his pockets after a he gave a quick look at his computer screen – indeed, it was working great now – before posting himself to gaze out the huge window. He was absolutely sure he’d see that IT’s adorable face again. And perhaps this time, he’d get to really feel what love consisted in. Perhaps… It seemed from all the good turmoil of sensations and emotions he rarely felt in his stomach that this kid with the wavy dark hair and glasses could be the one who wouldn’t let him end up being alone…

Q, on his way to the elevator, fiddled with the card so much that the corners were now weak, folded and soft as he was mulling over everything that had just happened. He could still feel his heart in his throat, his dry mouth and his short breathing. It was only when he heard the elevator’s doors open that he remembered James had written something on the card – nervousness had taken the best of him and had made him momentarily forget about logical thins and anything else like his smart replies but his shyness and the kiss – and turned it over. As soon as he saw the blue ‘’Call me’’ message, he grinned; it had been so long since he had felt this enthusiastic and full of life. He nodded happily, swearing to himself he’d call Mr. Bond for a date tomorrow evening. And maybe then, he could make up for his clever retorts towards the end of their meeting by using the nickname ‘’007’’ on him…

It was perfect.


End file.
